


Almond Shorts

by Watabi12



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Alfred x Drumond, Fluff, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watabi12/pseuds/Watabi12
Summary: Edward and Alfred manage to sneak some time alone.





	1. We Could Be Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> More to come.

Alfred was standing in the piano room with a cigarette in his hand, the edge glowed into the light of the setting sun. He had his arm out and he was stepping around the room practising a dance. He hadn’t noticed Edward standing at the door, watching him silently.   
‘Damn,’ Alfred sighed. He counted out loud.   
‘Do you need some assistance, Lord Alfred?’ Edward laughed, opening the door.   
Alfred jumped and turned around sharply. ‘Edward!’  
‘You seem to be having trouble with your footwork.’  
‘Indeed I am,’ Alfred replied. ‘I’m afraid that this new dance is not yet in my vocabulary.’   
‘It’s Spanish which means that it’s about love and passion,’ Edward said. ‘And sex.’  
Alfred looked down, embarrassed. ‘Well I hope nobody explains it to the queen in those terms.’  
Edward chuckled. ‘Would you like me to lead?’  
‘I’m not sure that’s entirely appropriate. What if someone walks in?’  
‘They’ll see two men practicing a dance together. I dare say that even The Duchess would survive it.’  
Alfred took another puff from his cigarette slowly exhaling as Edward focussed on his face, eyes intent on the smoke from his poised lips. Alfred exposed of the bud and offered Edward his hands.   
They began to dance as Edward counted the timings aloud. Alfred felt Edward’s fingertips slip lower from his back to his arse.   
‘What are you doing?’ Alfred snapped quietly. Alfred looks back to the door to find that the corridor is completely vacant. Edward lets Alfred free from his grip. Their faces are inches apart.   
‘May I…?’ Edward asked.   
Alfred nodded shyly. Edward leant forward, his lips pressing against Alfred’s.   
Edward pushed Alfred against the wall, his eyes gripped with longing and desire. Alfred tried to breathe as he felt Edward’s hands slither around his wrists, above his head - fingertips submerged in passion.  
‘I’m engaged,’ Edward whispered. His lips brushing against Alfred’s. Alfred swallowed and his eyes slipped shut to hold himself back from crying.   
‘I know,’ Alfred whispered back.   
'I - I - I don’t want to be,’ Edward said.  
'I know.’  
'I - I -,’ Edward quivered. He pressed his lips against Alfred’s as though he was ravenous for flesh. Alfred moaned as Edward’s thumbs pressed against his pulse, the warmth of his skin causing his own to buzz wildly.  
‘I love you,’ Edward murmured inaudibly. ‘I know that I shouldn’t say it due to the circumstances but I do and I must say it so if one of us were to perish then at least you would know the truth.’   
‘I love you too,’ Alfred whispered back. Their lips came together again. ‘Let us retire at once.’   
The two men walked sensibly and calmly towards the front of the palace. As they were leaving, they heard footsteps approaching them. Earnest seemed to be otherwise engaged, completely uninterested by them. He stumbled slightly as Edward accidentally nudged him.   
‘I’m so sorry, Your Highness. Are you quite well?’ Edward asked.   
Earnest looked up, still barely present. ‘Yes. I’m well. I believe that the fault is all mine. I’m very distracted today it seems.’   
‘Perhaps you should call for some tea, sir?’ Alfred said.   
‘If only all life’s tribulations could truly by solved by tea. The English almost have me believing that it could.’  
All three men laughed. ‘I do not wish to detain you, gentlemen, any longer.’  
‘Farewell, Your Highness,’ Edward said.   
‘I trust that you have a pleasant afternoon,’ Alfred smiled.   
Earnest nodded and continued forward through the hallway. Two men rushed out of the doors and into a carriage. They chuckled uncontrollably, shoulders rocking and lungs deflating as they did so.  
‘I thought that we were going to get caught then.’  
‘I doubt Earnest much cares what we do,’ Alfred smiled. ‘But then, I’m not engaged to be married.’  
Edward crossed the carriage to sit next Alfred and seized his hand. ‘You have to believe me. I wish to make you happy. I wish that I could spend all of my time with you but you and I know that we cannot. If you wish to remain in court and I in the house then we must stick to this façade or be damned for the rest of our lives.’  
Alfred sighed. ‘Tell me again all the things you think about.’  
‘Why don’t I show you?’ Edward smiled.


	2. You'll Always Be Mine

Alfred unlocked the door to his apartment. ‘Do come in, Drummond.’  
‘Thank you Lord Alfred,’ Edward smirked.  
Edward walked in and Alfred promptly followed. The second that the door was safely shut behind them, they embraced – Edward kissed Alfred hungrily.  
‘Oh Alfred, you have no idea how much I have pined for this.’  
‘Yes I do,’ Alfred moaned.  
Edward broke away suddenly and walked over to the dining table, picked up a chair. He put it down next to Alfred. ‘Sit down,’ Edward said, with a glint in his eye.  
‘Drummond,’ Alfred laughed. ‘When did you suddenly give orders?’  
‘Well you’re my soldier, aren’t you? Let me take command.’  
Alfred nodded and placed himself on the chair. ‘Now what?’  
Edward slid his jacket from his shoulders, the thud ringing out into the hot silence between them. ‘You want to see me, don’t you? See my natural state of being?’  
‘Yes,’ Alfred whispered.  
‘Ask me,’ Edward teased.  
‘What?’ Alfred said, arching his eyebrows.  
‘Ask me to show you,’ Edward tantalised. His fingertips fluttered softly over the material of his shirt next to the buttons. Alfred noticed the soft tone of his hair and the peacefulness of his face, stood there in front of him like a backstreet harlot.  
‘Show me,’ Alfred whispered.  
Edward grinned triumphantly. He started to unbutton his shirt, each undoing taking a step towards Alfred. ‘You’re beautiful,’ Edward purred. His fingers hooked underneath Alfred’s chin and pulled him up into a slow, passionate kiss. He pulled the shirt from his body to reveal his pale flesh. Edward unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them down. He made light work of the rest of his clothing until he was standing before Alfred completely naked.  
‘Do you think I’m pretty?’ Edward asked.  
‘Yes,’ Alfred smouldered.  
‘But I’ll never be as pretty as you.’  
‘That’s inaccurate,’ Alfred laughed.  
Edward stepped towards him and knelt down, his eyes gaze into Alfred’s. He took Alfred’s wrist and placed his hand over his heart. Alfred swallowed shyly. His fingertips brushed his skin gently.  
‘Sir,’ Edward said. ‘May I?’  
Edwards’s hands roamed to Alfred’s waist, untucking his shirt slowly. His eyes fixed on Alfred’s face.  
‘Yes,’ Alfred whispered.  
Edward slowly unfastened Alfred, slipping his trousers down. ‘Relax,’ Edward whispered. ‘It’s just us. Nobody ever needs to know.’  
Alfred sat back in his chair, muscles unclenching. Edward’s fingertips pulled at waistband of his underwear. Edward settled on his knees. Agonisingly, his fingers edged under his shirt – Alfred’s stomach filled with butterflies as Edward’s hand crept under Alfred’s underwear, stroking his inner thigh. Alfred moaned as Edward dragged down his underwear. Alfred’s cock throbbed as Edward unveiled it, leaking pre come down his shaft.  
Edward leant forward, taking Alfred’s hard cock into his mouth. Alfred’s hand brushed through Edward’s hair.  
‘Oh,’ Alfred sighed. Alfred moaned as Edward sucked, head bobbing back and forth until he settled into a rhythm. Alfred shut his eyes, his fingers gripping in Edward’s hair as he lost himself to the slow burn of ecstasy.  
‘I want to swallow,’ Edward mouthed.  
Alfred faintly nodded, only just tethered to reality. ‘Such a slut,’ Alfred groaned. Edward made a noise of agreement, before gagging as Alfred hit the back of his throat. ‘I’m -,’ Alfred croaked. Edward didn’t hold back as Alfred gripped at his hair and come slithered over his tongue. Alfred was panting when Edward pulled away, wiping at his mouth.  
‘That was – divine,’ Alfred said.  
Edward looked up at him, pupils full of innocence and mischief. ‘I’m glad that I could assist you, my lord.’  
‘You’re foolish, Drummond. Now come here.’  
Edward moved to his feet and tentatively lowered himself into Alfred’s lap. He threw his arms around Alfred’s neck and squeezed him tightly, tears threatening to ruin the moment. ‘I wish we could stay like this forever,’ Edward babbled.  
Alfred kissed his neck softly. ‘I know. As do I.’ Alfred wrapped his arms around Edward, creating a protective barrier against a world that neither men wished to be part of. ‘My Drummond. You’ll always be mine.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might do more. Who knows? But not soon.


End file.
